Pet Sitting Gone Wrong
by LynnHF
Summary: Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a business trip (To Get away/Hide). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…
1. Prologue

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** This kinda just came to me, when I had my cat in my lap this morning, trying to write something just for fun. Yes, I know my other stories I'm currently working on, 'I'm in love with a Criminal', 'Sister Trouble', and 'Forever Loved' are for fun to, but, I'm being kicked in the butt with every author's enemy… writers block. So yeah, I was thinking that if I wrote a small, 10 chapter-ish story, I might get rid of that writers block stuff. So, please review and sorry if this seems like the dumbest thing I could write about Vampire Knight.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story.

 **Prologue:**

Zero's point of View:

It was a normal day for me, in a way. I sleep during classes, work the Perfect duties when awake and then help the Vampire's get away from screaming fangirls. Lock up said fangirls for leaving their dorms, herd the Night back in theirs before morning… so yeah… normal. But, as I head for bed, I realized something.

I didn't see my go to Vampire at all.

In all the years I've known Kaname Kuran, he's never once skip class without telling either me, Toga (AKA his teacher), or the Headmaster ahead of time. And now that I think of it, the Night Class was freaking out a bit. How do I know? Simple.

Aido was silent.

Normally, he is screaming to his fangirls, melting girls hearts with his acting, and/or being a loudmouth. My feet stopped as I turned away from my dorm and towards the Moon Dorm. I don't care for Vampire's, but Kaname is my rival in anything and everything it seems, and we promised each other that we would try to kill the other, and right now, I have a bad feeling…

One thing Kaname Kuran never did… was not tell people where he was going, when he was going, and what he was doing at this time. He always made sure that people won't freak out when he wasn't at one place and time.

Fear gripped me as I ran forward not thinking that I look like an idiot because I was worried for a Vampire when I despise their race and most importantly Pureblood's, which is what Kaname is. The strongest in history to, and that is just one of his many, known to the world reasons, why he tells people where he'll be and all of that shit. When I reached the Moon Dorm gates, i ran through them and passed the guard without saying a word. I throw open the doors to the dorm, surprising some Vampires as raced through the halls and towards Kaname's room. How do I know where his room is? The Headmaster takes me with him everytime he went to go and see Kaname in the morning. He only brought me so Kaname's attention was on me, and only me would get the beating for waking him up. When I reached the end of the hallway up the stairs that lead to Kaname's room, I saw Kaname's group of friends/most loyal followers. They were arguing whether or not to go in his room. Not stopping to ask questions or talk to them, I ran over and stopped in front of the door. I saw the, do-not-disturb sign and I sighed. Of course that's why they were screaming at each other, one wanted to go in, the other wanted to follow orders.

Perfect.

I touched the door, getting shocked from the barrier around it before I smile. I pulled out the Bloody Rose as the Vampire's behind me remain quite, probably wanting me to break the rules so they could see Kaname, but I ignored them as I fires. The weak barrier fell down and I kicked the door open. All of us stopped in are tracks, Kaname's room was a mess. Blood litereded the place as did his belongings.

"What… happened here?" Ruka, one of Kaname's fangirls/loyal follower/friend asked.

I ignored her and slowly stepped inside. It was clear Kaname was no longer in here judging from the coldness in the room and the staleness in his scent. But as I walked towards his desk, cautiously stepping around broken glass, I saw a note. Picking it up, I saw that it was written in blood. Fighting for control over my body, and blood lust, I read the note. Tukama, Kaname's best friend/loyal follower, asked me.

"What does it say?"

I took a deep breath and read aloud.

' _Dear poor soul that finds this letter,_

 _I think that you are smart enough to figure out that the man that lives in this room has been kidnapped, by who, I'll tell you soon enough. But, I think it would be nice of me to give you this small, little hint to everything. I am most definitely not dead, because I have taken Kaname Kuran. And, I am someone that you can't do anything to. Why? Because I am Rido Kuran._

 _Try and find Kaname now._

 _Rido.'_

When I finished, I waited for the information to settle down in the Vampire's minds before I asked them without turning around.

"How long has that sign been up?"

"A week maybe… since today is the beginning of the semester, we are all kinda coming back from break…"

"Shit!" I yell as I raced out of the room and down the hallway, out the dorm, and towards the Headmaster' office. In truth, this is everyone's fault. Mind, and the Headmaster's because we thought Kaname would leave the school like every normal person for break if they didn't live here like the two of us. And the Vampire' for not bring the Pureblood with them. For all we know, Kaname could be dead right now. I throw open the Headmaster's office door and saw Toga with him.

"Zero, what's wrong?" the Headmaster asked as he stood up with concern.

"We have a problem…"

With Kaname, his point of view:

I woke up in a… cage? I sat up and looked around, it was pretty small, and dark. I looked down at my cloths and saw… dark brown fur? Oh no, this was not happening. I'm a… kitten? I looked up and yelled.

"RIDO, LET ME OUT, AND TURN ME BACK!"

I heard cruel laughter from outside my little box with holes before I heard his voice.

"Don't worry Kaname, I'm giving you to a human female for awhile. Of course, she thinks you're my kitten I that needs watching over while I go on a business trip, so be nice to her ok? Oh! And your collar, takes away your power and strength the longer it's on. I can't wait to see you having lost yourself to you kitty instincts, and, since you don't have your Vampire eye's, you probably can't see the gloves on your paws, those are meant so you can't hurt anyone, or any dog.. Hehe…. so be careful now."

I then heard him knock on a door and ring a doorbell. Oh no… I'm in trouble. I heard the door open and a girls voice rang out.

"Hello, can i help you?"

"Are you Yuki Rose?"

"Yes. and you are?"

"I'm Rido Kuran, we talked over the phone for you to watch my kitten Kaname."

Crap.

I try to see out, but I end up bumping my head on the box, making a startled meow come out of me.

"Oh! That's right, I remember, your early, but that's ok. Can I hold him?"

"Of course, I got to go now anyway."

I felt the box transfer over to someone, but before Rido left, he told the girl named Yuki.

"Oh, don't take off his collar, or his gloves. He loves his collar on, and he likes to claw stuff."

I meow out to him.

"YOU MEAN PROTECT MYSELF!"

"Aww… ok, I won't."

I felt the box get set down, and I blinked my eyes as the lid came off. There, above me, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long light brown hair and chocolate eyes that sparkled with both kindness and happiness. She reached down and I meowed in slight protest as she picked me up and held me in her arms. She held me like I was a baby as she said how cute I was because I was so small.

"Yes, he is a month old I think." Rido told her with a evil smile directed down at me. "But, I do have to go, please watch over him till I come back."

"Of course, have a nice flight!"Yuki called out after him as he left, making me wave goodbye to.

She then held me to her chest as she bent down and grabbed my box with her free hand. She then turned and entered the house. I tried to get her to put me down, however, that just made her laugh and hug me more. Man, I hope Zero finds me, before I not only lose myself like Rido said, but I really, want to go back to normal so I can kill Rido... that, and if I've been turned into a kitten, a 1 month old kitten, I have along road ahead of me.

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I know the prologue is short, but you know, it's a prologue! Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**


	2. Panicked Vampires

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story.

 **Chapter 1:** Panicked Vampires

Zero's point of view:

To put it simply, the Vampire's were panicking more than Kaien and Toga were, and they were Hunters!

Tukama won't stop pacing/talking 500 mph.

Senri looked like he was stuck in time with a haunted look on his face. But I can't blame the guy, it is his Dad who kidnaped his cousin.

Rima also looked frozen in time, just paler than normal with her mouth open like she was screaming but nothing was coming out. Which was creepy because you could see her fangs.

Akatsuki had fainted on the floor.

Ruka was talking 1,000 mph, pacing the floor walking over Akatsuki from time to time, and then coming up with worse case scenario.

And Aido… well… to put it nicely… was hyperventilating… fainting, waking up screaming like a girl… and then put it on repeat.

Seiren… was having a… guilt trip that involved Toga taking her weapons from her to keep her alive.

The Headmaster had looked around once before joining the panicked and afraid Vampire's but screaming a high pitched girl scream and running around the room like a chicken without its head waving his hands like he didn't care that he keep slapping people/humans/Hunters/Vampire's in the face. Me.

And Toga… he was more scared of what they would do when they settled down a bit to listen to reason. Right now he was trying to still keep Seiren alive by manhandling her…

And me…. I stood in the middle of the room trying to keep my temper from exploding because I can't think with all of this react! It's like the worlds ending in this room and to everyone in it! What the FUCK?! Not to mention the dodging of flying Headmaster Cross hands that hit everyone everywhere! In the face. The arm. The chest, which is worse for girls I think. Again, the face. Finally, I had had, enough.

"Everyone stop, and shut up!" I scream as I shot my Bloody Rose in the air.

Nobody moved.

CRASH!

All eyes turned towards the Headmaster and saw that he had fallen over since he was on one foot and had hands in the air, it was to expected. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I know how Kaname feels everytime he shuts theses people, including me, up. It's a blessing…

"... What are we going to do?" Aido asked as he stood up.

"Well, for one, stop this meaningless panic attack." I answered him. "Unless you want me to get even mader… in that case, please keep going."

Nobody answered the last part with their latest activities.

"Ok, now that you all calmed down, breath…. In… out… in… and out..." I told them acting like I was Kaname.

I heard them breathing and almost smiled. They were listening to me for once, good going me!

"Now, someone remained me when it was the last time they saw Kaname."

"It was before we left for break." Ruka told me.

"Ok, that's good." I feel like I'm teaching a freaking kid to walk. "Now, what do we know?"

"That Rido kidnapped Lord Kaname!" Aido screamed but before he could work up everyone again, I whacked him on the head.

"Don't panic idiot, we're going over the facts." I growl to hm before continuing. "Okay, so, we know Rido took him, sometime during break, now what?"

"He left us a letter…" Rima whispered.

"Yes, and...?" I pushed her.

"And…. it said that… he wants us to try and find him."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Aido snapped. "Put out missing posters with his face on it?"

I smirk.

"It's a start."

With Yuki and Poor soul Kaname, his point of view:

Surprisingly enough, the first thing she did was put me down in a litter box, and say "This is yours." with a big smile of her face. It is located near her washer and dryer.

I sigh, and get out of it, I then start shaking off the litter from the litter box. No way in this world am I using a litter box. That is the last thing I will ever do. Not only would it be embarrassing when I go back to normal, but the owners of cats clean the litters boxes… what happens when she finds out that I am in fact a intelligent vampire turn kitten? As long as I can help it, that is not happening. I then sat down and looked up at Yuki, she was watching me with a big smile on her face before she bent down so she wasn't as tall. She then started to pet me, and what I hate about it is that I like it.

"Listen… I love cats, and I hope it's ok if I take you with me to places, and when I do, your going to have to be quite."

I meow at her. Why? I would like to talk, but that turned out to be heard from other people as, 'meow, meeeooooowwwwww, meow meow meow, mmmmmeeeeow….' either way, they can't understand me. But I know that Rido knew what I was trying to say, that jerk, next time I see him he's dead. Yuki laughed at me before she picked me up and said as I started purring to get on her good side.

"You aren't mean, so why does he have these gloves on you…?"

She then took them off and set them in the box that she had put next to the litter box.

"It's our secret." she whispered to me as she scratched behind my ear.

I purr a little louder for her liking as she took me out of the room and sat he on the couch. When I look down, I blink in surprise. Never in my life, had the couch seem so… overbearing before. I then look up at her and meow as loudly as I could as she walked away. She stopped, looked back at me, and giggled.

"I see, you don't want to be alone? Is that it? Huh? Is that it sweety?"

She came back over to me and I clumsy walked towards her. When I got close enough, I started purring again and started to rub against her. She awed before she picked me up, kiss me on the forehead, hugged me, and took me with her, wherever she was heading. I curled up in her arms and purred louder, trying to convince her that I was not what Rido told her I was, and to get the collar off so I could go back to normal. When she stopped, she bent down, and I heard water start. I open my eyes, having no idea how they closed in the first place, and saw that she had turned on the bath. She then turned and used her foot to close the door. I gulp. It's either my bath, or hers. And to be honest, I hoped neither. Yes, I know that getting off the collar would be involved in 'bath time' but, being as small as I am, I don't want to drown. She sat me on the floor as I gave a meow of protest to being put down. I looked up at her before I quickly looked away and towards the water. Now I wished it was my bath, and not hers. She was getting in the bath, and I was either going to be a victim, or a innocent bystander turned into a guilty prisoner. I do not want to find out what she'll do when I turn back to normal.

I stared down the tile floor like it was my worst enemy, as I saw out of the corner of my eyes, her clothes falling behind me, beside me, and some even in front of me. Doesn't this girl know that I'm a guy? I may be turned into a kitten, but still am a guy or male creature! As I thought this, I didn't hear the water turn off, and I meowed loudly in surprise when I was picked up and lifted up so that Yuki had me facing her in the air. When I looked down at her, I saw everything and as I looked anywhere but directly at her, I swear if I was normal, I would be bright red. I heard giggling as she laid me against her naked chest and slowly lowered herself in the tub.

"Kaname kitty, do you like baths?"

Yes, I do, alone, with skin, and normally I do showers.

"Well, you aren't fighting me, so I guess so."

Yeah, I would fight, but then what would that get me? A better view of something I shouldn't be seeing right now? Or feeling against me? Or in my line of sight. But sadly, as I tried to be the gentlemen, she hugged me tight for a minute before she put me in her lap, then she released me. I was unprepared for it and went under the water for a few seconds with her help, which was embarrassing for me, and paddled towards the end of the tub. Yuki laughed at me before she picked me up again and held me.

"In some ways your just like a dog, they don't like the water to."

I gave her a pitiful meow towards her as she released me again and I was forced to head towards the exit once more. This time however, instead of picking me up, Yuki put her hand under me as I reached it and helped me on the side of the tub. I sat down, and lifted my paw up, but before I licked it, I stopped myself with horror spreading through my body. I was about to lick my paw, and brush it over my ear… right? Just as I thought that, Rido's words came back to me as Yuki went under the water.

" _Don't worry Kaname, I'm giving you to a human female for awhile. Of course, she thinks you're my kitten I that needs watching over while I go on a business trip, so be nice to her ok? Oh! And your collar takes away your power and strength the longer it's on. I can't wait to see you having lost yourself to you kitty instincts, and, since you don't have your Vampire eye's, you probably can't see the gloves on your paws, those are meant so you can't hurt anyone, or any dog.. Hehe…. so be careful now."_

Damnit.

He was right, and it was happening faster than I would like it. I'm not sure how long I have been like this, but it can't be good. I can hardly remember when Rido came and attacked me, but I do remember that he turned my into a kitten then before I passed out from the pain of the forced transformation. I do however, remember clearly that I thought I was a full blown cat then… I never realized how much I could miss Zero, Toga, Aido, Akatsuki, Takuma, Senri, Rima, Headmaster Cross, Siren and even Ruka. As I silently thought about what Rido said, and when my friends would find me, I was suddenly aware of someone gently petting me. I looked over at Yuki and saw that she had a sad smile of her face.

"You miss him dont you, Rido?"

"No! I wouldn't miss Rido even if he was my own kid!" I yell out at her but it comes off as a long meow.

She still smiled at me with that sad smile, and said as she petted my head gently.

"You don't need to tell me… I… would miss people to if they were important to me…"

What did she mean by that I wonder? However, even if I could answer, she changed the subject on me and said as she stood up from her bath.

"Let's get you some food before bed huh?"

I looked away from her and meowed sweetly. I didn't want food, but I feel like I need to cheer her up, and if that meant doing things I would never repeat,then so be it.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Pet Sitting Gone Wrong VK Kaname/Inuyasha**

 **Forbidden Friendship VK Kaname/Yuki**


	3. A Girl's Past

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know these are small but this is a short story to defeat writer's block.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story.

 **Chapter 2:** A Girl's Past

With Kaname and Yuki, Kaname's point of view:

I watched as Yuki bent down and placed a bowl of food in front of me. I had watched her put a can of meat in it, even then it didn't look good. And now that it was in front of me, stinking the place up, it looks like barf. I am not going to eat that slop. I will wait till Zero finds me, besides, I may be turned into a kitten, but I was still a Vampire that needed blood. I looked up at Yuki, and meowed before I leaned forwards, and pretended to eat it. I heard her sigh in relief before she left the room. When I was sure she had gone, I stopped, and pulled my face away from it and looked around the kitchen. Where was a good place to find this stuff? I walked around as an idea hit me, my litter box. No matter how much I hated the thought, I could pretend to be using the litter box, and just put this… whatever it was there. I smiled as I paddled to the edge of the kitchen and saw that Yuki had turned on the TV and was doing some outwork thing. Going back to my bowl, I put my head against the side and pushed it towards the washer room which was thankfully, connected to the kitchen. After what felt like ages, I had reached my litter box.

Looking around to make sure Yuki wasn't around, I jumped up in my litter box. THe sand made my paws feel funny, but as long as I hid this, everything would be fine, and I can focus on other things. Like if I was still near Cross Academy, or if I was in a different country, and what day it was… I had a lot of things to worry about that did not included hiding cat food in a litter box. But that was happening, in the here and now. I turned back to the food and gently bit my plastic bowl and lifted it off the ground before dropping it in my litter box. I then turned and emptied it, pushed litter over it, and got the bowl out. When I had finally managed to get my bowl in the same place as before, I saw with relief that she was still doing that workout game. I should have some time to do things that I need to do, like look at the calendar. I turned back to the kitchen and looked around. I saw on the counter walls pictures of Yuki and a few people I know. None looking like they could be her parents, but I did see one where she was surrounded by a old man and woman, her grandparents. The rest were ones of her and people her age. Finally, as I walked along, I was the calendar. It was on the infiregerater and I was barely able to get a look at it. OK, so last time I checked it was the end of… oh man… I've been gone a week. That means nobody has missed me till today… I have a long wait ahead of me. But, if I've been gone a week… where am I? Rido could have taken me… well… anywhere.

"Kaname sweety, where are you?" Yuki yelled from the living room. I paddled down to the kitchen door and meow loudly at her. She had her back to me and as she turned around, I saw that she was… crying? I walked up to her like I had no idea she was upset like a cat would and brushed up against her legs. She picked me up as I started purring and held me tightly.

"I know you don't understand me, but my Grandma just died…"

Ouch.

Having a family relative die is not something you can bounce back from easily. Yuki started sobbing as she held me and whispered.

"I'm alone… I'm all alone… never had a Father or Mother. They died when I was born. I lost my grandpa, and now Grandma… I just… I just can't do this anymore…!"

I stopped purring out of surprise, but continue when more tears came down her face.

"It's not like I don't have friends… ok, I lied, I have no friends." she confessed this to me before she took me to the kitchen and pointed at the pictures. People who are in these pictures with me are kids and teens or people even my age I have helped over years of dance coaching."

"Your a dance coach?" I asked out of surprise, but that only came out as a meow.

She rubbed her forehead against mine and said sadly. "I wish you could understand me... " Then a smiled came of her face as she said jokingly. "Meow once for no, I can understand you, and meow twice for yes, I can, hehe…"

I meowed twice on impulse, and regretted it. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Can you… meow tree times for yes again."

Thinking this was for the better, and that she'll find out either way, I meowed three times in a row and pushed my head against her shoulder. She was a stiff as a block of ice when I did that. She sat me on the counter and whipped her tears away from her face before she looked me in the eyes. I sat down on the counter and starred right back at her.

"Again."

I quickly meowed three times, then she got creative.

"Look right, then left, down, and then up."

I did and her eyes got big.

"I'm going crazy from grief." she declared after a minute but before she could look away from me I hissed at her and redid all of her orders. For some reason I need her to understand that I am in fact not a cat. I then bit my collar and shock it once, trying to get her to take it off. She looked at me with uncertain eyes, but reached out and took off my collar. I felt immediate relief as I used my powers to turned back into a Vampire. I stood up with shaky movements as Yuki stared at me with horror.

"Who, and what are you?!" she screamed at me. "And what happened to your cloths?!"

And no, I'm not naked, in fact, my shirt is so ripped, it looks like I'm wearing a worn out dish towel. Taking a deep breath, I tell her.

"Don't panic, my name is Kaname Kuran-"

"Like… Rido Kuran?"

"He's… my Uncle."

"W-What?"

"Ok, so let me explain. I am Pureblood Vampire and so is Rido, OK?" she nods. "He attacked me, turned me into a kitten, and and gave me to you for you to watch over. OK so far?" she nods again. "Alright, I didn't eat the at food, I hid it in the litter box, no I didn't use it, and I am so sorry for the bath… thing."

When I say that, she blushes and whispers. "Sorry about that… and… about hugging you, and with… telling you my thing."

I smile and pull her into a gente hug. "Your fine, the bath was the only thing I mined… but I am so sorry for you lost."

I felt her rub her face against my chest and a certain wetness didn't surprise me. What did was why she was so calm about everything. I mean, it's not like she a Vampire in disguise or anything. So why was she so calm? That, and I have no idea why I had a thought of taking her with me…

That was weird…

And a little unsettling…

I haven't been with her for more than a few hours and I wanted to bring this girl with me back home, and do somethings only lovers do… I need to get ahold of my feelings, but I guess it doesn't help that I felt, and saw her perfect body in the bath. No matter how much I didn't want to see any of it. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt Yuki return my hug and whisper against my chest.

"Your going to leave, aren't you?"

"... your coming with me."

She pulled away from my chest and looked me in the eyes as she asked, almost yelling. "What?!"

"DO you really think Rido would let you be when he comes back?"

She looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"And now that I think about it, what academy are we closest to?"

"Um… Cross Academy to town from here… why?

I released her as I told her. "Pack things you can't live without, got a car?"

She nodded, handed me some keys, and said. "In the garaged."

I then turned and flashed to the garage, probably freaking her out as I did so, but I didn't care. Faster I get her in the car, faster I get home, and faster I get to killing Rido… that is after I track him down….

With Zero and everyone, Zero's point of view:

After a few hours, we had missing Kaname Kuran posters out everywhere we could think of, and we were back in Kaien's office, trying to think of what else we could think of. My job here was simple, keep people calm. Yup, I was no more the nice guy who helped the Vampires and Hunters out, I was the calm presence in the room. Why? Because I just realized that I care for Kaname as a friend would, and that's bad when your trying to kill the guy. But hey, what can I say? Sorry Kaname, I did try to help find you, but then I remembered that I was going to kill you anyways… so… yeah.

Yeah, not happening.

"What if we looked around and ask people if they've seen him?" Ruka suggested to the silent room.

I looked at her and nodded. "OK, you and Akatsuki start on that."

They nodded and left the room.

Silence answered us.

"What if we track him down using are noses?" Siren asked me.

Why they were asking me, I have no idea.

"Sure, Tukama can help with that."

Tukama nodded to Siren and got up and off the couch before leaving.

"I think someone should look for clues in Kaname-sama's room." Aido said as he stood up.

"Get on it." I told him and he to, left.

I looked at Rima and Senri.

"I want you two to go and ask the Vampire Council if they'll help to."

Senri and Rima stood up and left without a word. I then turned to Toga and Kaien and said. "And I am not in the mood to talk to the Hunter Association, so you two go and ask them if they can help as well."

Kaien and Toga looked at each other, shrugged and headed towards the door to. But before Kaien left, he turned and winked at me with a smile on his face.

"Yes Kaname."

Then he ran out of the room after Toga screaming.

"Wait up!"

When they were gone, I realized that I had foozen up and had broken out a sweet. I did the worse thing I could have possibly done…

I acted like Kuran.

 _ **Shit!**_

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed, and yes, I know this isn't good quality, and that it's going to fast, but hey, it's just a short put to the side story to battle writer's block, what can I say? Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Pet Sitting Gone Wrong VK Kaname/Inuyasha**

 **Forbidden Friendship VK Kaname/Yuki**


	4. Passing By

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story

 **Chapter 3** : Passing By

Yuki's Point of view: (I know right, it's about time!)

I was in the car with a Kitten turned Vampire, or… Pureblood Vampire turned kitten turned back to Pureblood Vampire. How I was calm was a mystery to me and it seemed to be for him as well. In truth, I am grieving for my Grandma, but I think it's better to grieve later, don't you think? When I am not being embarrassed about how I treated a guy turned Kitten. And when I am not scared for my own life. And last, but not least, when I am not worried about the super hot guy next to me being a VAMPIRE! I am not in a good mood either, and neither apparently is Kaname Kuran. The Vampire turned kitten turned Vampire again. I looked at Kaname from the corner of my eye. He had his face in a calm mask, which I was slowly getting used to. He had his shirt off, and when I asked him in a panicked maner why he had unbuttoned his shirt in the first place, he had smiled at me and said, flashing his fangs at me.

"It's ripped so badly, anyone can see my chest anyhow."

And when he said that, I had realized that he had a very good point in that, it was just like he was wearing a badly, worn out dish towel that was made of blood red silk. A very nice dish towel though. I had then replayed to him with a "I guess you're right' and all he said with that smile still on his face.

"But, if you think about it, this is kinda right. I mean, I did… *cough*... when you… the bath… it's only fair… I mean... "

I had blushed a bright red then, but I wasn't going to tell him that I was just as embarrassed as he was about it, so I had kept my mouth shut when he had just removed his shirt altogether and thrown it away in the trash. I sighed, and glanced out my window. We were passing in between my town and another town that I… missed. But now that I think about it, where are we going? Swallowing down the nervousness, I asked him in a quiet voice as I looked over at him.

"Um… I know this is a little late, but where are we going?"

I seemed to have not startled him to much when I asked that because he blinked and then looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, I guess I never did tell you, did I?"

I shook my head 'no' and he gave me a sad smile.

"We are going to Cross Academy."

I eyes widened.

"The Cross Academy?"

"You know it then?"

"I've heard of it, it's supposed to be a great school. Do you go there?"

He was quiet for awhile before he looked back to the road as we both heard the pounding rain on the roof of my car. The silence remain for a while longer before he answered me.

"Normal Humans aren't supposed to know, but since Rido got you into the World of Vampire's, I think it's only fair that I tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked him when he stopped talking.

He sighed before I turned the window washers on as the rain got heavier. He then slowed down the car and pulled off onto an exit where I could see lights up ahead. He then pulled into a empty parking lot and turned to face me after turning off the car. His eyes searched mine for a minute before he spoke again.

"A Vampire is a imaginary monster that drinks the blood of others to survive, that is what every normal human in the world knows us as. However, we aren't monsters, and that little 'common knowledge' is false."

"False?" I asked him, confused.

"Yes. Yuki, Vampire's are living creatures that drink the blood of others, that is the only true thing that normal humans believe. However, we are not all monsters, what are monsters are the Level E Vampires." I was about to ask him what that even was when he held up a hand to stop me. "A Level E Vampire is a failed human turned vampire. They are at the bottom of the social system us Vampire's have created. The next up the chain is a Level D Vampire, which are successful human turned Vampires. The next few are close together, Noble Vampires and Aristercarte Vampires. They are up the chain, although I never have figured out which one is higher up than the other."

"Who's at the top of the chain?" I asked him, totally entrapped in what he was telling me.

He gave me a small smile before he cupped my left cheek and strict it with his thumb.

"A Pureblood Vampire is the rarest Vampire of all, and they most powerful. They are at the top because they have not even a drop of human blood going their their veins. I happen to come from the strongest Pureblood family in history."

"Which makes you what? One of the strongest?" I asked, confused.

This time, unlike the other smiles that he has given me, his smile seemed proud.

"I am the strongest in history, however… that also comes with some… side effects if that's what people call them… there's always a bad side to everything… like in the Vampire world."

"Which are?"

Kaname locked eyes with me and leaned forward till our breath mangled together.

"How about this, I can show you everything you want to know about the vampire World…"

"How?" I asked, deeply interested.

Kaname smiled a beautiful smile, before he kissed me deeply. I jumped in surprise before everything went dark and I was transported into a dark dimension.

Kaname's Point of view:

I used one of my less used powers to 'copy' information from my brain to hers in a matter of seconds before I pulled away to see Yuki's, oh-to-cute express of awe, confusion, fear and something I couldn't pinpoint. She stared at me before I heard her whisper.

"So…. Cross Academy… is where Vampires try and coexist with… normal humans, unlike the… Vampire Hunters?"

I nodded and turned back to the wheel in front of me. I started the car again as it got silent in the car. I pulled out of the parking lot slowly as the rain started to come back even more.

"We… might need to stay at a hotel if it gets any worse…" I heard her whisper. "Can hardly see through it."

I glanced at her before I looked out the window. I could see perfectly fine, but I knew that she couldn't because she was human. So I told her in a non-interested way.

"I can see fine. Go to sleep if you like. I'll wake you when we get there."

I had my eyes on the road but I still saw her look over at me and watched me for awhile, her eyes thoughtful. After what seemed to be hours, she turned slowly away from me and got comfey in her seat before she closed her eyes and what seemed to be trying to fall asleep. After a while of driving, I was able to hear her steady breathing that meant she had fallen asleep. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I was pretty tried myself, so I wasn't really surprised when I finally drove into the town I had called home for more than I care to admit. As I slowly drove down the streets, I was able to see some missing posters of me… and as I got closer to Cross Academy, I had the ability to see that more Hunter's and Vampire were around the place. I honestly wondered what they thought they were doing this late at night. But, as I stopped the car in front of the gates of Cross Academy, it suddenly hit me of what they were here for.

They were looking for me.

I growled in annoyance as I knew just… a few people who would do such a dumb thing. My friends, Zero, Headmaster Cross, and Toga. The missing poster were most likely Aido's joke that Zero made come true. I looked over at Yuki as the rain continued to pound on the roof of the car. She was sound asleep, but I had told her I'd wake her up when we got here… Sighing, I reached over and gently shock her shoulder while whispering for her to wake up. She groaned and resisted before she opened her sleepy eyes. I smiled at her as she asked me.

"There yet?"

"We're here."

I then opened my car door and got out with Yuki screaming after to me to at least put on my ruined shirt before going out in the freezing cold rain. She had a point, as I closed my door, the rain was pretty cold, but as I walked over to her side of the car, I was used to it all ready. I opened her car door and helped her out of the car itself as she was too tired to see straight. I picked her up bridal-style as and used my powers to close the door when I was sure her fingers and hair was out of the way. I flashed to the Headmaster's office, making the people behind me scream in surprise, making Yuki hide her head in my wet chest in fear. I looked away from the door, and over at all my friends, Zero, Toga, and the Headmaster who was the one, I'm almost positive, screamed the high pitch scream of terror. Everybody else just looked shock. Ignoring them, I turned my attention back to Yuki, who they couldn't see yet, and told her.

"It's OK, just the Headmaster of Cross Academy screaming because I screamed him, that, or he was finishing his scream because of someone, naming Zero, hit him."

I heard Zero growled at me with distaste before he stopped as everyone heard Yuki's giggling.

"I don't know who they are, but he doesn't seem happy that you called him out on it." she said sleepily.

Which I didn't blame her for that, she was awake all day, and most of the night. I turned to face everyone as I felt their curious gaze on my back. As I expected, Ruka was steaming red because I had another girl in my arms. While everyone else got even more shocked. What I didn't expect was Ruka to actually express her jealousy.

"Who is… that thing Lord Kaname?" she growled out as nicely as she could.

"Ruka, she is not a thing, but a person, you will be nice to her with, or without me near her. Understood?"

Ruka hesitated before nodding and lowering her head. Tukama seemed to have snapped out of his shock enough to asked me. "Kaname, how did you-"

"Escape?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Simple, Rido turned me into a kitten, handed me over to this beautiful young lady named Yuki so she could pet sit me, and then left."

"But how did you turn back?" Rima asked, still no emotion in her voice.

"I had Yuki take it off."

"You mean after I tortured you…" came Yuki small voice from me chest.

I blushed, which got everyone riled up, and nodded. Zero started to snicker before he was full blown laughing.

"Like bath time, and a litter box, cat food, and… HAHAHAHAH… to funny!"

Kaname sighed and said as he shifted Yuki better in his arms.

"We have a lot to talk about."

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the late update! Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Pet Sitting Gone Wrong VK Kaname/Inuyasha**

 **Forbidden Friendship VK Kaname/Yuki**


	5. Minor Problems

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story

 **Chapter 4:** Minor Problems

Zero's Point of View:

I couldn't get over the fact the Kaname Kuran, was turned into a kitten, had a litter box, which he made sure everyone understood that he woke up today as a kitten, and then escaped as a Kitten today as well and DID NOT use it until he hid cat food there. I found it hilarious while everyone else found it disturbing that Kaname, even if it was just for today, had a litter box. But as I watched Kaname, who had a sleeping damsel in his arms, now that he had coaxed her to sleep by rubbing her back, whispering to her when a Vampire or Hunter started talking, and running his fingers through her silky hair. I couldn't help but be jealous of him. She was beautiful, so I was guessing that every man in here, Vampire, Hunter or Human (Which was like, not here) would be jealous of the guy. Like come on! I want to turn into a kitten, if only to meet a girl as hot as her! It was just Kaname's dumb luck that she made that stupid joke…

"Zero… Zero…. ZERO!" some yelled so loud I thought it was near my ear.

I snapped to attention as said. "Y-Yes sir?!"

I then blinked and looked at who called my name and then, on propose, slapped myself with my palm over my eyes… I didn't just call him sir… right?

"Wow, I should turn into a kitten more often if I get a 'yes sir' from Zero." I heard Kaname say to everyone.

I groaned and begged him without looking. "Please don't, I don't want to get the job of acting like you again, a-anyway, what did you want?"

"You dazed off for a bit and I wanted to make sure my favorite Hunter was wake in there before I asked him for a favor…" Kaname said to me.

I froze, removed my hand and turned my eyes upon thy said Pureblood.

"What kind of favor…?" I asked him carefully, ignoring that he called me his favorite Hunter. And as I did that, I also ignored that the Headmaster was in tears because he wasn't Kaname's favorite.

Kaname had a serious look on his face as he told me. "I want you to track down Rido…"

Yuki's Point of view:

Kaname, still holding me in his arms, had sat down on the couch and started to explain to everyone what happened. I knew I should be paying attention, but as I was held by him, the safer and comfortable I soon become. I felt the calls of sleep as I yawned and closed my eyes. I felt Kaname run his fingers through my hair, probably trying to get me to go to sleep, and sadly, his attempt was working quite well. I yawned again before I closed my eyes and sooner rather than later, I was in the middle of dream world, and reality, where I could faintly feel Kaname now rubbing my back, as well as whispering for me to go to sleep. I yawned again and fell asleep with my face hiding in his chest.

Dream:

 _I was running, searching for something._

 _Or someone._

" _Grandma!"_

 _I stopped, and I suddenly left the dark blackness that surrounded me and I was in the hospital. I looked down one of the brightly lit hallway and blinked. My world was spinning as I ran down the hallway._

 __" _Grandma where are you?!"_

 _I saw a door at the end of the hallway and I ran towards it. But as I headed towards it, the farther and farther it seemed to get. When I finally reached it, my world still spinning, I pulled open the door and screamed as I saw Rido's face come at me saying._

" _Can't escape me little girl…"_

End of dream:

I took a deep breath and snapped my eyes open. I was still in Kaname's arms, was was just in time as I heard him say.

"I want you to track down Rido…"

I felt my heart beating fast as it kept on hitting my rib cage. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I had a feeling every Vampire in the room could sense my rapid heart beat as Kaname held me tighter and laid his cheek on my head as he made shushing sounds, probably meant to calm me down.

"Fine, but not for you…" I heard the man Kaname had told me was Zero.

"Of course."

I blinked and gasped in surprise as Kaname suddenly stood up, with me safely in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he asked someone who had stayed in the shadows.

"Siren, has anyone cleaned my room?"

"No, Aido was going through it to look for clues."

"Then I'll stay in my study, please send my work there as well as a bed, pillows, blankets and some cloths for me and Yuki."

And the next thing I know, a strong wind wrapped around us and when I removed my face from his chest, we were in a completely different room. As I looked around, I noticed lots of books, a pretty cool couch, a desk, and other things a office would have.

Paper work.

As I looked around the place, I didn't notice that Kaname was moving towards the couch until he sat me down on it. I let him go and removed my damp jacket before looking up at him with sleepy eyes. He was looking down at me with a worried expression on his face. He then dropped down in front of me so he was on his heels and lower to the ground then me.

"Yuki, are you OK?"

I gave him a sleepy smile and nodded. He didn't seem to believe me, as he touched his palm to my forehead. When he was satisfied that I wasn't sick, he removed it and cupped my cheek instead. He made me look him in the eyes, it was like he was searching my soul his gaze was so intense. He then opened his mouth to say something but was interpreted as there was a knock on the door. He stood up, his face like a cold stone of calmness as he called for the person to enter. The person who was in the shadows from before, and a few others who were in the other room came in with all sort of things. Kaname instructed them where to put things and what not to touch while I watched them file in with lots of paperwork for him. I don't think I'll fully understand Vampire's and their ways, but I had a feeling I'll learn. I blinked when Kaname called my name to get my attention, and when I do, I realized that I had been staring at the door with a dazed look on my face. I shock my head and turned around towards him with a smile.

"Yes?"

Kaname was putting on a black dress shirt when I turned around, and it seemed like he had stopped to talk to me because he still needed to button it up.

"You can sleep over here on the bed Tukama prepared for you."

"Huh?"

I turned towards the bed behind the desk and saw that what he had said was true. There was a bed up against the wall, blankets, a pillow… it was all set.

"But before you do, I want you to change into warm cloths." Kaname continued as he walked over to me and handed me some cloths. "They should fit."

I smiled at him in thanks as I accepted the cloths.

"Tukama will take you to the bathroom, and then back here, if that is alright will you."

I nodded as I stood up with the cloths in hand and followed the guy Kaname pointed at. Tukama opened the door for me, smiling at me the whole time. He seemed nice as he also opened the bathroom door as well. I bowed to him in thanks before I walked in and changed into the warm cloths. Surprising enough, they fit perfectly, and I was quite comfortable. I grabbed my other clothes and exited the bathroom. Tukama was waiting for me on the other side and lead me back to Kaname's room. I whispered a thank you to him before I entered. Kaname, who had changed into a black dress shirt, black dress shoes, and black dress pants. He was sitting in his chair talking to a girl I remembered Zero calling Rima. They both looked at me when I entered with Tukama behind me. Kaname have me a small smiled as he told me.

"Yuki, this is Rima. She is going to take your clothes and dry them for you."

"Oh? Th-Thank you very much Rima-Kun." I said to her as she took my clothes from me and left the room.

I then turned to Kaname, who I found right in front of me, and looked up at him. He was watching me for a few minutes, looking deep in thought before he turned to Tukama and told him he was excused, and thank you for all his work. Tukama smiled, bowed, and left the room.

"Tha*yawn*ou Kaname." I said to him as I yawned in the middle.

He turned back towards me with a kind, small, smile. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed and tucked me in.

"Goodnight Yuki." he said to me before kissing my forehead, and I was out.

Kaname's point of View:

I wonder what kind of dream had woken her up before? I could ask her, but as I watched her stand their, dead on her feet, I couldn't help but feel worry instead of curisoutly. I turned to Tukama and told him.

"Your excused Tukama, and thank you for all your hard work."

Tukama smiled at me before he bowed and left. I turned back to Yuki just in time to see her yawn as she told me.

"Tha*yawn*ou Kaname."

I gave her a kind, small smile before I picked her up and tucked her in the bed. I then told her goodnight before I kissed her forehead, making her go to sleep. I sat down at my desk, and looked at my paperwork that had piled up. I have every intention of of finishing it, while I waited for Zero to track down Rido. Yes, I know that I could help, but I think that protecting the angel behind me is more important.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Pet Sitting Gone Wrong VK Kaname/Inuyasha**

 **Forbidden Friendship VK Kaname/Yuki**


	6. Little off Track

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story

 **Chapter 5:** Little off Track

Zero's point of view:

I swear Kuran could be lazy sometimes! It's been a month after we've got Kaname back and got a new recruited that is Yuki. You never see just Kaname anymore, you see her with Kaname, at his beck and call. And you never see Yuki without Kaname at her side. When I asked Kaname about it, when Yuki was asleep behind him, he had told me, and I quote.

"Kiryu, Rido is going to want to get his revenge on her, so I have to keep her safe and sound, like I promised her."

Now, I have no idea, why Kuran will want to be around a girl that saw him as a kitten. (And him seeing, as he told he with horror in his eyes, other things.) But, I honestly don't care anymore. What I do care about, is….

 _ **WHY AM I FORCED TO WAIT ON A VAMPIRE WHEN WHAT I HAVE TO TELL HIM IS BIG FUCKING NEWS?! TELL MY WHY KANAME! WHY AM I WAITING ON YOU ASS HOLE?!**_

I swear nothing could be worse.

I was repeatedly seething in rage, waiting outside Kaname's door, when a voice behind me asked.

"Kiryu, why are you outside my door?"

I hate that voice.

I turned around and screamed at him, my mind not following yet at Kuran.

"I'm waiting for you to let me in, because you just told me to wait, but guess what? It's been an hour and what I have to tell you is important!"

I then turned back to the door with my arms crossed, before it hit. I groaned, turned back to Kuran who looked offly confused, and said clamer.

"Where is Aido?"

Kaname looked down at Yuki, who was next to him, and when she shrugged, he looked back up at me.

"Haven't seen him all day, or week for that matter. And, I just got back from Yuki town just now. Didn't you know I left yesterday?"

I grew red with anger and kicked open Kaname's door to see Aido-

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Me, Kuran, and Yuki screamed high pitch girl screams.

There, on Kaname's desk, was Aido… and a human girl… They both looked up at us, and blushed. I closed the door as fast as I could, and slammed my back against Kaname's door like my life depended on it.

My eyes life anyway…

Stomach to...

When I looked at Kuran and Yuki, I saw that Yuki looked green, and was about to puke with her hand over Kaname's that covered her eyes. I then looked at Kuran who looked mad that his… poor paperwork witnessed something so… *gag* *Choke* *Puke*... disgusting. That, and he looked just as terrified as I felt at the moment. Just think… I was standing outside this door, the whole time…

I ran away from Kuran's door, down the hallway, and into the bathroom, puking up my dinner while I went.

Yuki's Point of view:

I can't believe what I just saw! It's so disgusting that I swear on my Grandma's grave that I was going to puke. Aido, making love to a Human girl. Both of them covered in sweat, and blood…. While I thought that, I heard Zero gag, choke on what I think was air, and then run down the hallway puking his guts out.

SLAM!

I was assaulted with the bright light of the hallway as well as a closed door of Kaname's office. I felt bad for desk, paperwork, and any and all objects and small life forms in the room. While I thought about everything, I caught a glimpse of Kaname, knocking on his office door.

"Aido…" was the only word he said.

It would have been better if he said nothing at all.

Zero came crawling back, literally crawling, over to us. Pale as a ghost and sweat covering his whole face as if he just took a bath. Seeing him, made the desire to puke…

All to real.

I turned, ran down the hallway, running passed Toga, and Headmaster who looked concerned. I threw open the ladies bathroom door, ignoring the fact that Ruka was there, I rushed to the nearest toilet and puked.

"OH!" I heard Ruka exclaim and the next thing I knew, was that Ruka was holding my hair back and gently rubbing my back. "You poor thing…" I heard her whisper.

When I stopped for a minute to try and caught my breath, Ruka asked me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and whispered in horror to her. "No…. Lord Kaname and me just got back… we were outside his office, where we found out Zero was waiting for us. Kaname-Sama asked him why he was there, but Zero turned around in anger and said that Kaname told him to wait. And then he faced the door again before looking at us again, and then he kicked down the door…" my voice was shaking and I bent down and started to puke in the toilet again. Ruka seemed to have gotten a little bit of it before she drew her own conclusions.

"Aido's been missing since Kaname left… was he in Kaname's offi-oh…."

I raised my head after puking a bit more to see that her eyes were wide in horror as she looked down at me. I turned and finished puking as she hummed either for my comfort, or hers, I didn't know… When I felt like I couldn't puke anything again more, I flushed the toilet and Ruka helped me to the sink to clean up. When I was done, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and lead me out of the bathroom gently. We started towards Kaname's office, and when we got there, we saw Kaname who looked as calm as ever. Zero who looked even worse than before. Toga looked disappointed and disgusted, while the Headmaster had a small smile of his face as he turned towards us.

"Ruka, Yuki, glad you can make it." he said cheerfully.

Kaname's point of view:

I removed my hand from Yuki's face and knocked on my door.

"Aido…" I warned him.

I was mad, enraged, and disgusted. Aido, with a human, on my desk and paperwork…

I'm going to need new paperwork.

I turned along with Yuki to watch as Zero literally crawled back to us. I had noticed before that Yuki looked green, but when she saw Zero, I guess she couldn't take it anymore. I watched as she ran down the hallway with quick feet. I saw the Headmaster and Toga turn the corner and when she disappeared around the corner they came from, they stopped and looked at me. I glanced at them before I turned and knocked on my door again saying.

"Aido, on the count of 3 minutes, I want you and the girl out of my office, dressed, and in front of me. Don't try out the window either, that'll just… be painful…" I gave him a hint in what was to happen before I looked down at Zero.

Yuki was right to run away. He was as white as a ghost and as wet as a slimy fish out of water. It looked like he was having trouble breathing as the Headmaster and Toga came up to us with worried faces.

"Whats going on here?" Toga asked Zero, before he looked at me for the answer, seeing Zero couldn't hold his own.

"Well, me and Yuki just got back, however, I have… guests." I finished my sentence with disgust as Aido slowly opened the door with the Human girl behind him.

We all turned towards them, and I noticed with pity, that when Zero saw them, he took a turn for the woset.

Most likely, the idea that a human and a Vampire could be in love, sickened him.

Of course, I was pissed, but seeing Aido standing in front of the Human as if he could protect her, made me think twice.

About who I was punishing, that is.

"Aido, you are to fine Tukama, Akatsuki, and Senri. Tell them that I want them here, now. Your punishment will wait till I have given good thought to it. And, in the future, don't pick my office on the day I'm scheduled to return. Understood?"

Aido bowed to me, before he stood and started to leave with the Human behind him.

But I wasn't in a good mood.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Aido stopped to, since he was holding onto her and started to say.

"Dorm President Kuran, she had nothing-"

"Aido, I gave you orders, wait in your room after you get them here." I snapped, my voice cold, calm, and unforgiving, making Aido visibly shiver, and the girl I held back shiver in fear.

I couldn't care less, she is not my problem.

Aido released the girl, bowed, and walked away. Then he was out of sight, I turned towards the girl.

"Your name please." I said, narrowing my eyes. "I do hope you how much trouble your in."

The girl before me bowed her head in shame and said quietly. "Yes, I know. My name is Yori."

"Well, Yori, you are lucky that I don't have any power over you-"

"You mean over Humans?" she asked me as she looked up at me. "Being a Pureblood Vampire and all…"

My eyes widened as I looked down at her. "He told you." I state out loud without meaning to say my thoughts. "How much I wonder… certainly not much. He didn't get permission from me to tell you, and he certainly isn't in trouble with the Headmaster. That means he asked you

Kaien, tell me, why not tell me about this?"

I turned my unforgiving gaze towards the Headmaster who was smiling. "Well now Kaname, you seem a little cold from normal. Well, the normal you would be… well this… mad… n-now K-Ka-Kan-Kaname please don't give me th-that look!" he exclaimed as I turned fully towards him.

"You, gave Aido, permission to tell a human girl of Vampires."

"W-Well… ah… yes."

"Unbelievable." I state a turn back towards Yori. I was about to tell her that she was going to lose her memories, when Takuma, Senri, Akatsuki and Aido showed up. Aido pushed himself between Yori and me and said, voice loud with anger.

"Oh no, you had that look on your face Kaname-Sama. I know your mad, but you have no right to say anything about this."

Everyone was silent.

"What?" I growled out as my anger took over. The walls and windows shook and cracked as my eyes turned red with rage, and my emotions ran unchecked. I speed forward, grabbed Aido by the collar, and slammed him against the wall behind me. "What did you say?" I growled out, my fangs growing slowly, as my world slowly turned to red.

"I said, Lord Kaname, that you have no right to say anything about me and Yori's relationship." Aido said his voice unflinching.

"And why is that?"

"You and Yuki." was all he said.

Me… and Yuki?

"Yuki and I, as you say, have nothing."

"But you're smitten with her, right? Where she goes, you go, where you go, she goes."

I can't believe this, his punishment is going to take some thought.

"I. Am. Protecting. Her. From. Rido." I spelled it out, just in case he couldn't understand.

"Is that all?" AIdo asked. "You give her more attention than a human like her deserves! She kept you in her house like a prisoner, but worse yet, as a slave-"

I backhanded him, and growled out.

"You will never remember her name, just like she'll never remember that you had a relationship. You don't assume things Aido, and most importantly, you don't insult humans, even when your using one."

I then turned to Yori. She was shaking slightly but looked up at me with determined eyes.

"I love him." she said in a quiet voice when I took a step towards her, prepared to erase her memories with Aido watching, when that stopped me.

Those three words stopped me in my tracks.

"I love him." she said again, her voice a little louder.

I felt pity for them, and for the slightest of moments, happiness. I sensed that Aido was shocked from hearing Yori just spill it out like that, but I suspect that its not his first time hearing it. My world went back to other colors besides red, and the walls and windows stopped cracking and shaking. The cracks slowly disappeared and there was no physical evidence of my anger. I let my face sofen to pity and sympathy as I watched Aido from the corner of my left eye, inch towards Yori. I followed his movements, my gaze trailing after him until he reached Yori's side.

"I love him." Yori said again, locking eyes with me.

She was challenging me.

Daring me to punish them when they were in "love".

What they don't know is that they gave themselves that punishment.

I slowly narrowed my eyes and turned towards my office door, which I now realized that we moved away from, and started towards it, saying to them as I walked away.

"Fine."

Everyone was shocked.

"That's it? After everything I said to you, your not going to punish us?"

I stopped, my hand over the door knob. I sighed… and turned back towards them. Aido had moved himself in front of Yori again and she peaked around his left shoulder. I then looked up at Aido and said with sadness lacing my voice.

"I am punishing you."

"No offense Kaname, but it doesn't seem like that." The Headmaster said.

I ignored him and slowly moved towards Aido.

"You gave yourselves that punishment. If I removed both of your memories, I would be saving you the heartbreak."

"What?" Yori and Aido asked at the same time.

Pitiful.

"It's fact that Vampire's live longer than Humans. To a normal Vampire, a few years is nothing. But to a Human, it's everything. It's also fact that a Pureblood Vampire lives for all eternity, and that they have the power to turn a Human… into a Vampire."

"What does that have to do with this?" Yori asked me, listening intently.

"If I was to fall in love with a human, I have the power to turn her into a Vampire to live eternity with me. Aido, is just a Noble Vampire, he does not have this cursed power."

Yori's eyes widened as she seemed to have caught on to what I was saying.

"I still don't get it." Aido admitted after a few seconds.

"Aido, there will come a day, when Yori will die."

This seemed to surprise him.

"But she is young."

"To Humans, she is almost an adult Aido. To Vampire's, you are a child."

That got everyone's attention.

"Yes, everyone in this room, is a child in Vampire's eyes. Some of us can't be more than 100, to Vampire's Yori, we are still children. Yori, I'm guessing that you can't be more than 15, to us, you are a baby."

"But what does this have to do with Aido and Yori." Akatsuki asked me.

I figured he would want to protect his cousin, but I don't want to say this.

"If you can't understand, then I'll spell it out. One day, Yori will be dieing, or gravely ill, and you Aido, will not want to lose her so soon, or at all. You'll get the idea, that you can ask me to turn her, so she can live with you. But I will not, I will let you grieve, and I will took every precaution, to make sure you do not kill yourself Aido. Why? Because I will make you live with the pain of losing the one you love. I will not turn her. She will die in just a few short years, a few short years. So enjoy you love while you still can… Aido."

Everyone looked at me with shock. But they understood that by me doing nothing, I was punishing them. It was an enjoyable punishment…

At first.

Until the other dies, that is.

Aido stood there and looked at me, before he turned and left, taking a shock Yori after him. When they left, I ordered Tukama, Akatsuki, and Senri to clean my office, and replace anything and everything. My paperwork, desk, ect…

They went inside, as I stood outside the door with Toga, Kaien, and Zero, who was still on the floor, but he looked better.

"Ruka, Yuki, glad you can make it." I heard the Headmaster say cheerfully.

I turned away from the place Aido and Yori were just standing, and saw that Yuki and Ruka was walking down the hallway towards us. Yuki looked so sick, that I was afraid that she was going to fall. I flashed in front of her and Ruka and touched the back of my hand to her forehead. It was sweety, her face was pale, and her forehead was a little warm. Never in my life have I heard of a girl getting sick just because she witnessed something so private. It was then, when I looked into her eyes, I decided that it was because of the blood she saw, and that when we went away for a bit, she did seem a little paler than the norm.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She looked at my closed office door and asked, her voice weak. "They still there?"

"... No. I am having Tukama, Akatsuki and Senri… fix it."

"I see."

I turned towards Ruka, and noticed that she was watching me with careful eyes. And then I remembered something. If Akatsuki was trying to protect Aido… then he knew…

That means the entire Night Class knew.

I felt betrayal spin inside of me and I asked Ruka.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Ruka shock her head and said nothing. I feel like I need to punish the whole NIght Class for betraying me…

"Ruka. I want you to gather every night class member, and get them in the gathering hall in 3 hours."

Ruka nodded, bowed, and left. I looked down at Yuki, put my arm around her to support her, and then turned towards Zero.

"Zero… I believe you had something to tell me."

Zero looked up from the ground and over to us, and nodded. "It's about Rido…"

"And…."

"I found him."

 **Author's Note:** This is just a chapter to show that we do have other small problems in the story! But I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**


	7. Long Awaited Revenge

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story

 **Chapter 6:** Long Awaited Revenge

Kaname was sitting down on his _new_ chair in his _newly clean_ office. He had Zero in front of him sitting on a _newly_ made chair. And he had Yuki sitting on her bed behind him, on her _newly_ made and _cleaned_ bed and sheets. He had made sure, that Zero was OK enough so he could sit in his office before he asked him to tell him the details of what he had said about him finding Rido. Zero, had yet to say anything, which tested his patients.

"Well…?"

"Well what?" Zero asked, surprised. "Want me to say nice furniture or something?"

"No. You said you found Rido…"

"Oh! That."

"Yes… that." Kaname said, his fuse was shorter than normal, and Zero spacing out like he did just made it all the more short.

"Well, he took a plane to Mexico, came back, went to go a pick you up, and when you weren't there, he trashed Yuki's place, and then went under again. However, a sighting of one of his lackys, told us, me, that he is hiding in a warehouse called, Valden. Weird name, but he's still there."

Kaname stopped the smile that was bound to go on his face in victory. It was then, when he stopped it, that he realized something. Rido's master plan, was to take his Vampire's away from him… and that was why they betrayed him. They may not know it yet, but they betrayed him, and since everyone he talked to, denied it. They were manipulated into it, and he was going to cut it off. Standing, Kaname took a look at Yuki, and then motioned for both her and Zero to follow him. He had the Night Class in the meeting hall after all, because he was going to punish them for not telling him about Aido and that Human girl. They followed without saying a word, seeing that he was mad was a good thing.

It meant that he wasn't mad at them if they could witnessed his anger.

They went to the meeting hall, and they could hear the murmurs of the people inside. Kanem used his powers to throw open the doors so that a loud bang rang out in the ballroom like place. Everyone was silent as they looked over at Kaname with fear in their eyes. Kaname took a step forward so he was in the room, and said, not raising his voice any higher than normal, and yet everyone could hear him clearly.

"You have betrayed me, so you must be punished. You will be put in the dungeons, not being feed, not seeing another soul until I decide that enough is enough. Come."

Kanem then turned, and led the Vampires to the Moon Dorms prison. He told the Night Class to line up, and had the very first Vampire, remove their clothing, besides underwear, and chained them to the wall, and closed the thick, windowless door. He did that for everyone, but when he got to Ruka, Aido, and Tukama, he led them to his office, with Yuki and Zero still following him. When he got to his office, he had Yuki sit down behind him on her bed, but had moved the chair Zero had been sitting at, beside him, and motioned for him to sit there as he sat in his chair. Zero sat down with a evil smile on his face as Tukama asked Kaname.

"Kaname, wh-"

"Lord Kaname." Kaname corrected Tukama without blinking.

Everyone was taken back by this. Tukama was Kaname's best friend, and he was the only one sides Yuki, and Zero (Because he didn't care what Kaname allowed him to call him by other than Kuran) to call him by name. It meant one thing to everyone, Kaname was upset, and not happy with any of them, normally when a Pureblood felt that, Vampires who upset them were dead by now. The fact that they were stand now was that Kaname was trying to teach them to not do it again. Tukama sighed, nodded, and continued.

"Lord Kaname, why are we not in the ceils?"

Kaname took his time in answering him, as he said slowly. "So you can help me, but once Aido does what I need him to, he will go in the ceils."

"What? Why? I thought that you allowing me and Yori to be together was the punishment?" Aido asked, confused.

"But just imagine her happiness at seeing her long lost lover again after so long, she thought he left her, when really he was in the cold, dungeons, without food… just imagine how much more love will bloom from that encounter…"

"Oh, I get it." Ruka whispered before she looked up at Kaname, instead of the ground. "You really are mad, aren't you?"

Kaname said nothing, and said to Zero as he glared at Ruka, who looked back down at the ground.

"Tell them what you told me, Zero-Chun."

The Vampires in the room flinched, as Zero jumped in surprise, before grinning like an idiot, and repeating what he told Kaname to the Vampires. When he was finished, Kaname said.

"I will use Yuki to bring out Rido, you three are to protect her, while I sneak into his office, and make sure he didn't do this to any other Pureblood, before I come and kill him. Zero, you will be leading us to this place. Get ready, we leave in an hour."

Zero got up and took the Vampire's out before he closed the door behind him. Kaname sighed and turned behind him to look at Yuki. She was giving him a small smile before she stood up and closed the curtains of the room, and locked the office door.

"Kaname… I… need to talk to you." She whispered before sitting back down.

Kaname looked her in the eye and nodded to encourage her to continue. Yuki took a deep breath and said.

"Over the passed few weeks and over the days I've known you, I… I'm afraid that… I might have fallen in love with you…"

Kaname's eyes widened as he heard her say this, before he could get a word in, Yuki looked down and said quickly.

"I know this makes me a stupid person because you live forever and I only live to, if I'm lucky, 100, but I can't help it-"

"Yuki."

"-And ya know, you are just so kind to me-"

" _Yuki._ "

"-But of course I could have read things wrong if you don't feel the same way. I mean-"

Kaname stood up, flashed over to her, brought her head up, and kissed her passionately. It was the only way he could think of to get her to be quiet so he could tell her the same thing, she just wouldn't shut up. He released her and said in a whisper.

"I love you to. But I need you to get ready to leave… Please?"

Yuki smiled, kissed him, and then ran out of the room. Kaname sighed, sat down in his chair, and rubbed his forehead.

Woman were just so confusing sometimes.

3 Hours later:

They were at the warehouse that Zero mentioned, and Yuki was walking around the place calling out for Rido. Tukama, Ruka, and Aido were trailing her quietly so no one noticed anything. Yuki almost screamed when she heard Rido's voice behind her, as she spun around in fear.

"Hello Yuki, where is Kaname?" RIdo asked with a smile on his face as he took a step towards her.

With Zero:

Zero stood by the car, and looked at his watch, it's had only been 10 mins. But the wait was killing him.

He smiled.

Killing him… what a joke.

With Kaname:

Kaname walked quietly around the warehouse, looking for Rido's office. He stopped when he heard Rido's voice.

"Hello Yuki, where is Kaname?"

"I came here without him." Kaname heard Yuki's small voice trembling.

He did nothing, putting his trust in his friends hands one more time, to see if they still had the honor to be called his friends, and he continued forward. After awhile, Kaname found Rido's office and opened the door. He went straight to the desk in the middle of the room, and started pulling out papers. He took all of them, wanting to look at them later when he had the time, and looked around the office to make sure he didn't miss anything. Right when he was about to leave, Kaname saw a shine of light in the darkest corner of the room, and turned towards it.

"Now what do we have here?"

With Yuki, Ruka, Aido, and Tukama:

"I came here without him." Yuki said.

"Oh, really now?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you that Kaname has ran away."

"Oh?" Rido was confused.

Was Kaname still a cat? Or was he back to a Vampire?

"If you came here, how did you know where I was?"

"Well, you see, I tried calling your phone number, but when you didn't answer, I had it tracked."

"Could have left a voicemail."

"It said it was full."

Rido never liked crafty liers…

With Kaname:

Kaname went over to the back, and picked it up. Examined it. And put it in one of his big pockets. He didn't really know what could possibly be in it, but he was sure it was important. Going out, Kaname heard Rido's voice.

"You know, I just _hate_ crafty liers like you."

Then he heard Yuki scream.

He flashed to her voice, and was just in time to see Aido thrown away from Rido and into Ruka, making both Vampires hit the boxes behind them. Tukama then charged forward with his sword raised up. Kaname watched as Tukama was thrown into Yuk, who was running towards the door, and yelled right when Rido took a step towards her.

"Rido!"

Rido stopped, and turned towards Kaname with a smile.

"There you are Kaname, wondering where you were."

"Rido… what's in the box you had in the corner?" Kaname asked as he raised up the box he had put in his pocket.

Rido's eyes widened as he said. "That's belongs to the Vampire Council Kaname, put it back."

"That was all I needed to know." Kaname told Rido before he flashed forwards and stuck his hand through Rido's heart.

Rido made a silent gasps for air, before he turned to dust. Kaname licked his hand free from Rido's blood, and walked over to Yuki who was slowly getting up and off the floor.

"Are you ok?"

Yuki looked up at him and nodded with a smile on her face.

"That's good, I need to talk to you later, but for now, help me get Tukama up."

Yuki needed and together they lifted Tukama up and off the ground and into Kaname's arms. He then flashed to the car, scaring Zero half to death, and laid tukama on the back seat, telling Zero as he did so.

"He's dead."

"Figured."

"He was working with the Council."

"Not surprised."

"Neither am I."

"Your never surprised."

"Not true."

"And when were you surprised?"

"When Rido first turned me into a kitten, and I realized that I was unconscious for a week."

"Oh well, I would be surprised to if I was suddenly a kitten."

"Figured as much." Kaname said as he pulled out of the car, only to look watch as Aido, Ruka, and Yuki came back up to the car, Yuki helping Ruka walk.

"Get in." Kaname ordered them and opened the door wider so they could get in.

Yuki helped Ruka get in and then went in herself, and Aido came up the rear. Kaname gently closed the door, and went up in front of the car and in the passenger seat. Once in, he watched as Zero got in and started the car.

"What did you mean earlier?" Zero asked Kaname.

"About me not being surprised that you would be surprised that you were suddenly a kitten?"

"Yeah."

"All I meant was that everyone would be surprised if that suddenly happened to them."

Suddenly, there was a bright light in the car, and everyone screamed in either pain or terror. After a few minutes, it went away, and the car suddenly stopped, and crashed on the side of the road. Everyone looked at each other, and saw that they were now, adult cats.

"What happened?!" everyone but Kaname scratched.

"You now what Zero?" Kaname asked the Hunter as he sat down on his chair, looking at the box that had happen to have fallen out of his pocket.

"What?!" Zero snapped as he looked down at himself. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I just thought I should tell you… I am _not. S_ urprised."

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just thought that this would be a funny way to finish this story, I will be added a epilogue telling ya how they get out of this one. But I hoped you enjoyed and please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	8. Oh come on!

**Sum:** Yuki is asked by Rido to watch his 'kitten' (AKA Prisoner) while he went away on a 1 year 'Vacation' (Get away). What Yuki doesn't know, is that Rido's 'kitten' is Kaname Kuran forcefully turned into a kitten while Zero, the VK's, Headmaster and Toga all rush to find him. What they didn't expect, was that Yuki loved kittens, more than she cared about random strangers…

 **Author's Note:** Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline, and any and all characters I make up or use in this story

 **Epilogue:** Oh come on!

 _Last time:_

 _Suddenly, there was a bright light in the car, and everyone screamed in either pain or terror. After a few minutes, it went away, and the car suddenly stopped, and crashed on the side of the road. Everyone looked at each other, and saw that they were now, adult cats._

 _"What happened?!" everyone but Kaname scratched._

 _"You now what Zero?" Kaname asked the Hunter as he sat down on his chair, looking at the box that had happen to have fallen out of his pocket._

 _"What?!" Zero snapped as he looked down at himself. "Can't you see I'm busy?"_

 _"I just thought I should tell you… I am not. Surprised."_

 _Present Time:_

Kaname looked over at the box, and stood up, having every intention to push it off the edge so he could open it and see what was inside.

But Zero had other thoughts.

"Kuran! What had happened?!"

"We were turned into cats, Zero."

"Well I get that, but how?!"

"I have an idea, just let me work." Kaname hissed out, before he pushed the box off his car seat, which in turned opened it, and jumped down to the bottom of the car to see what was inside. Zero hissed, and turned to look at the other three people who were turned to cats as well.

"He'll fix it." Was all he said to them.

Yuki jumped up to the front seat next to Zero while Ruka and Aido went over to Tukama, who was slowly waking up, and laid down next to him to comfort him. Yuki looked at the big white cat next to her, then down at the big, dark brown cat who was laying down in front of the box on the floor. His two front paws laid in front of him, with his tail swings back and forth quite fast. With his bottom in the air as his face was almost in the box.

In truth, he looked like he was about to pounce on the thing.

Yuki jumped down and went over to him, while Zero laid on Kaname's car seat, and watched them.

"Kaname…" Yuki started as she sat down behind the box and looked at him.

"Yes Yuki?" Kaname asked her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to see what is in this box, and get us back to normal."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Kaname said, looking up at her. Seeing that she meant business, Kaname then sat up. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, it just doesn't look like what you said you were doing." Yuki said, looking down at her light brown fur.

It was then Zero decided to join the conversation.

"You had your tail swinging!" He called down from the chair.

Kaname looked up at Zero and yelled up at him. "Thanks Zero!"

"No need!"

Kaname then nodded towards Yuki in thanks, before he laid down in front of the box, and looked inside again. Both Yuki and Zero held their breath, and watched his tail. When it didn't move an inch, they breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to watch Kaname work. Yuki jumped up next to Zero, and laid down next to him, having decided that it was easier to watch Kaname from above, then from right next to him. But that planned left her with some problems. Zero was never really nice to her. But he was never really mean either. He just didn't talk to her as he either gave her the cold shoulder, or talked poorly when needed. So when he asked her if she was alright, it almost made her jump 10 ft. high. Looking over at him, and said with a shaky voice, trying not to let her racing heart give her a heart attack.

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm not so sure-"

 _ **BOOM**_ _!_

A white light surrounded everyone, and the next thing Yuki, Zero, and Kaname knew, was that they were all either under, on, or on top of the other as either a Human, Vampire, or Hunter.

"OW!" Zero yelled as Aido's foot hit him in the face. Before Zero turned and looked at Kaname…. Who was at the bottom, of the pile. "Can't give us a warning Kuran?!"

Kaname, ignoring Zero, used his powers to open his bent car door, and all three of them went rolling out of the car.

Literally.

Yuki squaked when she landed on her butt and rubbed her head. Zero groaned and started cursing like mad, and Kaname decided to answer Zero.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would work, and I didn't think it would be painless like the first time. Well, my third time, anyway."

All three people who had left the vehicle, stopped what they were doing when they heard screaming coming from the inside of the car.

"Aido, your face if touching my breast!" Ruka screamed in furry.

"NotmyfaltIcan'tmove!" Aido tried to get out.

Tukama crawled off of Aido, and landed face first in the dirt next to Zero, and that's when they saw Aido sit up and tell Ruka.

"By the way, you have very nice-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"GET OFF!"

Zero smirked. "Never mind Kuran, do it again any time you want."

Kaname looked over at him and smiled. "I will."

"Can we leave now?" Yuki asked as she stood up, watching as Aido was thrown out the window by Ruka's fist.

"Yes." Kaname answered her as he went in the driver's seat. "Yuki, can you please get in the passenger seat for me?"

"Sure." Yuki went in and sat down, and it was then she noticed that the box was still on the car's floor. "Hey, Kaname, what about the box?"

"Don't touch it. Just leave it as be for now."

"OK, then."

Right when Yuki closed the car door, Zero stood up and looked at them, before sighing and going in the back of the car, in between Aido and Ruka, with Tukama on Aido's right.

"Happy back there?" Kaname asked as he started the barely running car.

"No." Zero, Ruka, and Tukama said at the same time.

"Yes." Aido said after a minute.

Yuki turned and looked at him.

"Are you crazy Aido?" She asked.

"No." Aido said while everyone else in the back said. "Yes."

Yuki smiled and turned back up front, ignoring them for the rest of the trip. When they got back to Cross Academy, Toga and the Headmaster was the first to greet them.

"So, how did it go?" Kaien asked with a smile.

"Well." Kaname said as he left the car with everyone else, but paused and looked at the Headmaster. "Headmaster Cross, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course!" Kaien yelled happily.

"Pick up the box in the passenger seat, and take it to my office."

And with that, Kaname took Yuki's hand, and went to his office, leaving everyone at the car.

"Well, that's that." Tukama said sadly. "No second chance from Kaname."

"Yup." Aido said with a smile on his face.

Zero was ignoring them for the time being, and watched the Headmaster along with Toga. And when he realized that Kaien was going to touch the box, he held his breath and ran for it, yelling behind him.

"I need to use the bathroom, see you kittens-guys later!"

And then he was gone.

"Wonder what got into him." Ruka said right when Kaien picked up the box…

 _ **BAM!**_

Everyone screamed as they all turned to kittens again, and when the light faded, the Headmaster yelled.

"Look at me, I'm a cute kitten!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance, and yelled out.

" **KANAME!"**

Halfway to his office, Kaname and Yuki stopped when they heard them call out his name. Yuki looked concerned, and asked.

"Are they OK?"

Kaname smiled, and continued to walk forward.

"Yes, just being punished."

Yuki frowned but walked with him.

"Kaname, what was in the box anyways?"

"Nothing, the box was filled with one of the Council members powers to turned people."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you like kittens?"

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this small little story of mine! It did do what it was meant to do, I will start on all my other stories when I get a chance. Goodbye, Author's Block! Hello creativity!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


End file.
